


Loki and the Avengers...and Amora

by ScarlettAshes24 (orphan_account)



Series: Loki and the Avengers... [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki, F/M, Furious Fury, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is a Diva, M/M, Mage!Loki, Mind Control, Protective Thor, Rated T for swearing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but he loves Loki so its ok, thor is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarlettAshes24
Summary: What if Loki never let the Frost Giants into Asgard? What if Odin and Frigga told him about his heritage and explained they loved him? This is what happens when Odin sends Loki and Thor to Midgard to help stop someone trying to take over. Part one of Loki and the Avengers... series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here we go. Just for some background info, Loki never let the Frost Giants in, they got in on their own. They still went to jotenheim and Thor was still banished. However, Odin did not fall into the Odinsleep and him and Frigga explained to Loki that they still loved him and everything was okay. Someone else sent something (not the destroyer idk what) to kill Thor. Thor comes back to Asgard and then Odin sends them to Midgard to help out the Avengers. BOOM and here we are. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As Fury watched, a girl jumped out of the portal the tesseract created. She was pretty, but was pale and her face was gaunt. She was carrying a scepter, and that was what concerned Fury.   “Ma’am, put the scepter down,” He shouted.   The girl looked down at the scepter as if she had never seen it before. She then rose it into the air and attacked his men. After they had all fallen, she smirked, before doing some magic do-hickey on Barton and Selvig. And then she was gone.

 

A few days later, Fury had called in Stark, Rogers, Banner, and Romanov, as well as Thor. Everyone was in the helicarrier, as well as some smaller black haired guy that came with Thor.  

“Who’s this?” Fury barked at Thor, pointing at the other guy.  
 

“This is my little brother, Loki,” Thor explained.   Loki frowned at Thor, obviously displeased about something.   Everyone else frowned too. Since New Mexico, everyone who’s anyone had read all they could about Norse Mythology.

 “You mean the Trickster god?” Natasha asked.

 Loki brightened considerably at the description. “That is I. The God of Mischief and Chaos.”  “And lies,” Natasha added.   Loki nodded.

“How do we know you’re on our side?”   Thor frowned. “You can trust my brother. He will not betray you.”

“So who are we fighting?” Loki asked, examining his nails.

“We don’t know,” Fury admitted, “She came through a portal the tesseract created. She had some kind of scepter too, the kind that controls minds.”   Now Loki looked interested. Very, very interested. “Really?” He asked.   Fury nodded. Loki clapped his hands together in pure delight. “Wonderful!”

“What do you mean, wonderful?” Steve asked suspiciously.

“My brother adores studying magical artifacts. After we retrieve it from the sorceress, our father will no doubt let Loki study it. He is, after all, the best mage in the Nine.”  
 

Fury scowled. “What are you talking about?”

“We’re taking the scepter, as well as the tesseract, back to Asgard as soon as we retrieve it, of course,” Loki said smoothly.

“Now what makes you think that?” Fury barked.  
 Loki rose an eyebrow. “Well, it was Asgard’s in the first place. Besides, even if it wasn’t, Asgard would take it anyway. You Midgardians are not ready for power like that. I mean, you basically sent up a beacon saying that you were ready for a higher form of war.”

“Fine, take them both,” Fury said finally, “Can we at least examine them for at least a week?”

“No,” Loki answered without hesitation.

“Brother,” Thor admonished, “Surely they can use it for such a short time?”

Loki turned a piercing glare onto his brother. “No they may not. Nor may they continue to create the weapons that they were using the tesseract to make.”  Fury paled slightly. Steve and Tony had on identical expression of rage, though it was directed at Fury. Banner looked pissed too, but he was trying to control it. (for obvious reasons) Natasha looked as impassive as ever.    
“What?” Thor exclaimed, “Is this true?”  “Of course it’s true, you oaf,” Loki rolled his eyes, “The mortals are threatened by us. They are afraid, so they are trying to create weapons that can kill us.”

Thor raised Mjolnir up. “You dare threaten the House of Odin? The All-Father himself?”

“Not everyone is as friendly as you. Some Asgardians are hostiles, like the girl who just came through.”   “No,” Thor shook his head, “we shall destroy these weapons immediately.”

Fury’s jaw clenched. “You do not have the right to to that.”

“I am the Prince of Asgard, of course I do!” Thor said.

“Where’s Loki?” Natasha asked.   Thor looked around, but Loki was gone.

“LOKI? LOKI!?!?!” He bellowed.

Loki appeared out of nowhere next to Thor, who didn't even flinch. He grabbed Loki’s collar and shook him.   “What is wrong with you, brother? Father said you are not to leave my side,” Thor growled.

“I was merely doing the dirty work, whilst you were all wasting your time shouting,” Loki replied.

 “What do you mean, dir-“ Fury was interrupted by a loud voice coming from his comms.  
 “Sir? All the weapons, blueprint, schematics, data, everything that has to do with phase three are gone,” Coulson’s calm voice said in his ear.

“YOU LITTLE BA-“ Fury forcefully cut himself off. Insulting the younger prince of Asgard was not a wise decision, especially considering how protective Thor was over him.   Loki gave a beatific smile.

“SIR!” Coulson’s voice was definitely panicked now, “Sir, we are under attack. Lower wing. Si-“ His voice fizzled out.   Just then the alarms went off. All of the Avengers instantly lifted their weapons.  
 

“Lower wing, follow me,” Fury ordered.

 When the Avengers plus Loki got down the the lower wing, the blonde scepter girl was there. Her eyes widened when she saw the Asgardians, well, more specifically, Loki.   “Loki?” She said, her voice filled with almost childlike wonder.

“Amora?” Loki’s voice held that same wonder.

Suddenly Loki ran over to Amora, and then they were holding hands and jumping up and down, squealing like teenage girls.

“OMG OmG, I can’t believe you’re here, I haven't seen you in like a century!” Amora shrieked.

“It’s only been a decade, don't exaggerate so, ‘mora.” Loki sounded just as excited.

“I KNOW BUT IT FEELS LIKE FOREVER! How have you been? How’s Frigga?” Amora asked.  
 The Avengers just stared.

“Mother is well. I believe she misses you. Goodness, why did you have to move to Vanaheim?

“You know why, Loki-doki. Mother insisted. She’s a bitch sometimes,” Amora explained.   “So are you,” Loki commented, and they both broke out into a fit of giggles.

Suddenly a gun fired, and the bullet stopped a centimeter from Amora’s forehead. It sparkled emerald green for a moment, and then disintegrated, and the gun Natasha had used to shoot it disintegrated as well.

“Where is Clint?” She demanded.

“Excuse you,” Loki snapped, “Do not interrupt.”

Amora let out a high pitched giggle, not sounding at all like someone who had very nearly died of a bullet to the skull.

“Sooooo, I get the feeling that Rudolf here knows Miss Crazy,” Tony said.  
 All of the Avengers shot Tony looks that clearly said, “You think?”, but Thor frowned thoughtfully, “Perhaps you are right, Stark,” He mused.

Loki internally face-palmed. Gods, Thor was stupid sometimes.   “Amora is one of my dearest friends,” Loki explained, “I haven't seen her in nearly a decade.”  “Brother, she’s trying to take over Midgard,” Thor chastised.

Loki blinked as though that fact had just occurred to him, and he turned his accusing gaze towards Amora. “Amoraaaaaaaaa,” He whined.

“What?” Amora said defensively.    
“We do not take over Midgard. I know that they are ugly and primitive, but Father thinks that they should be left to their own devices,” Loki explained as though he was talking to a small child.

“But-“  “No buts, Amora darling, give me the scepter,” Loki ordered.    
Amora sighed but did as she was told.  
 The instant the scepter was firmly in Loki’s grip, he went rigid. His eyes glazed over, and when he opened them, they were misted over blue.   “Rule Midgard,”He mumbled, “That sounds good.”

He looked up and sent a beam of blue light towards the Avengers, who thankfully all ducked out of the way.

“Loki, brother, cease this madness,” Thor pleaded.

“I’m not your brother,” Loki hissed.

“Loki,’ Thor cried, “I thought we were over this!”

Natasha, ever the smart one, said, “It’s the scepter guys, it’s controlling him, and it was probably controlling Amora too. You have to get it away from him”  Sure enough, Amora was now on the floor, looking beyond confused.

“I shall rend the scepter in half!” Thor shouted, raising Mjolnir.   “NO!” Tony hollered. Thor paused momentarily, turning his confused gaze one Tony.   “No?” He repeated.   “Just get it away from him, ‘kay Point Break. We-er Loki still wants to study it, probably when he’s done trying to take over the freaking world,” Tony explained.

Thor nodded, “Ah, that is most wise, Man of Iron.”

Thor stalked over to Loki, who waved his hand, and Thor went flying across the room. Natasha jumped at Loki from behind, and jerked the scepter out of his hand, throwing it on the ground in the same instant.

“Thor?” Loki asked, looking incredibly disoriented.

“Yes brother, tis okay, you are safe,” Thor reassured.

“What the fuck?” Amora groaned.  
 “Oh my Yggdrasil, Amora are you alright?” Loki asked hurriedly.

“As soon as this big ass motherfucking headache goes away, yeah,” Amora griped. Thor flinched at the swears. Loki gave Amora a disapproving look.

“So are you done trying to take over Earth?” Tony asked.  

“What the fuck is an earth?” Amora asked.  
 The Avengers rolled their eyes.

“Tis another word for Midgard,” Thor answered, eager to provide his knowledge.

“What? Why? Why do they need another word?”  
 Thor shrugged. “Who knows?”

“Anyway, we should probably go upstairs for debrief,” Natasha said, “Amora needs to tell us where Clint is.”  “UGH, fine. He should be released from my thrall by now anyway, okay? Fuck, mortal are pushy.”

“Amora, watch your tongue,” Loki chastised.  “Fuck you, Loki poo. Let’s go upstairs bitches,” Amora sing-songed.

The Avengers went upstairs with the Asgardians (and Vanir), and then argued for a bit. Fury was adamant that Amora had to stay on Earth in a secure S.H.I.E.L.D prison. Loki and Thor were arguing that you couldn't hold Amora responsible due to the geas. Besides, if they did, they'd have to hold Barton responsible too. That put the rest of the Avengers on Amora’s side real quick. Fury had to concede, he knew he had no more say. Loki knew the real reason they wanted to keep Amora wasn't for justice, but so they could run tests on her to find weaknesses and create weapons. Then Amora told them that Clint and Selvig were at this “god awful building with the name Stark on it”.  Then Loki teleported them all, minus Fury, to Stark Tower, where Clint, thrall free, was waiting in the living room where, in a different lifetime, Loki threw Stark out of a window.   Natasha ran over to Clint, wrapping him up in a huge hug. Which he gladly returned.

“Aww so cute,” Amora cooed.

 “What is she doing here?” Clint asked furiously.

And so everyone explained what had happened.   “Wait,” Clint said, voicing what everyone else had thought but hadn't said, “So does that mean there’s a bigger, badder baddie out there?”   Amora paled slightly, nodding. “His name is Thanos.”

Thor and Loki’s eyes went wide. “The Mad Titan?” Loki asked.

“Who’s Thanos,” Natasha asked.

Thor and Loki ignored her, talking rapidly to each other in what the Avengers assumed was Asgardian.  
 “I need to warn Father,” Thor cut Loki off.  

Raising Mjolnir, he flew out to the roof, and was gone in a beam of light.  
 Loki groaned. Thor needed to stop and think sometimes.

“What’s going on?” Bruce asked.

“Thanos is a being of great power,” Loki explained, “A long time ago, he killed trillions, and it took the combined power of all of the Nine to put him in a prison outside of the World Tree.”  “So, it won’t be good if he’s freed, right?” Clint asked.

“It’s not if, it’s when. He is a powerful telepath, and probably accessed all of Amora’s memories,” At Amora’s nod, Loki continued, “Some of those memories consist of me teaching her how to traverse Yggdrasil. She didn't really get it, it’s more of a natural born talent, and an extremely rare one at that, but if anyone can figure it out, it’s Thanos.” 

“Traversing Yggdrasil is like teleporting, right?” Tony asked.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I suppose the two are comparable, if I tried to explain it to you mortals we would be here for the next 5 decades.”  
 “Okkkayyyy, so now we have to gear up and fight this crazy dude,” Tony said, “I’ll get your floor’s in order, and then we can talk about how we’re gonna do this.”  Everyone looked at Tony in confusion.   “What are you talking about, Stark,” Loki snapped.

“You’re all moving in here. How else are we going to be the Avengers?”   Loki opened his mouth to argue, but Tony cut him off, “Nuh uh, Lokes, you are not going back to Ass-gard.”  

Loki rolled his eyes, there was no sense arguing he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? This is the first part of the Loki and the Avengers... series. Hopefully in the next part there will be Frostiron.


End file.
